transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Kill Shockwave
Summary The Autobots have decided it's time to end Shockwave. They have a plan. They have a place. They have a moment. They have it all wrong. 'Operation: Kill Shockwave' has been on a dry erase board somewhere in the Decagon for so long it's practically a joke, but the return of Scorponok has made Autobot High Command realize the need to take the Decepticons down one major player. Intelligence believes the moment is now: Isolated in his research center on the moon of Aquantis , Shockwave is completely vunerable to attack. Impactor leads a team to overwhelm and destroy him... Logs http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Breakfast Breakfast: Impactor hands out a few promotions, and informs Shiftlock she's on deck for code IRENE http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Breakfast_Part_2 Breakfast Part 2: '''Impactor fires Firestar.. http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Name_IRENE '''Code Name IRENE: '''Irene is a go, and it's a doozy! Spoiler Alert: It doesn't go well! http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Fish_Pacts_and_Crab_Surgeries '''Fish Pacts and Crab Surgeries: '''Jetfire finally manages to open up a line of communication between the Autobots and the Myr and things get pretty weird. http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Everyone_Gets_Crabs '''Everyone Gets Crabs: '''Myr Healer Gil recruits the Autobots to assist in emergency surgery for the dying Royal Crab Sellc, favored steed of The Second. http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Caves,_Clefts,_and_Kidnappings '''Caves, Clefts, and Kidnappings: '''Carly Witwicky, Torque, and Spindrift meet Marin, leader of The Second's honor guard. Together the four of them walk down a dark road. Literally. Fun cameo by Socket! http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/I_Have_No_Gills_(And_Ikan_Not_Breathe) '''I Have No Gills (And Ikan Not Breathe): '''Gil and the Autobots travel to Ikan on a giant manta ray to speak in defense of Marin at his trial. It's not a very morp day. http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons!_Spaceships!_Airplanes!_Psychotic_Helicopters! '''Dragons! Spaceships! Airplanes! Psychotic Helicopters!: '''Hun-Grrr and Blast Off are dispatched by Octopunch to secure an important supply drop... Plot Shockwave sets up a research center on a moon called Aquantis, and the Autobots decide that it would be a good place to murder him to death. After Sky Lynx puts Impactor in charge of military operations, the Wrecker does some roster juggling. Blades, Sandstorm, and Broadside are his new Captains, and he manages to steal Firestar from Operations because she's awesome. Meanwhile, Shockwave is in his Aquantis lab doing some experimenting with materials important to The Cybertron Potential TP, completely aware that Impactor is leading a team consisting of Sandstorm, Broadside, Firestar, Jetfire, and Shiftlock to kill him. Shockwave also knows that Impactor doesn't know this. And since he knows that, he knows that Impactor doesn't know that Bludgeon, Blueshift, and the Combaticons are waiting around to ambush the Autobots. You know? The two sides clash. The Wreckers take on Bruticus rather spectacularly, and Shockwave sets off a chain reaction causing the facility to meltdown and escapes. That's where the story starts. Aquantis turns out to be the home of a race called the Myr, who live in domed cities under the water. When Shockwave's facility explodes, it buries one of those cities, called Torrid, under tons of energon infused slag. Rescue efforts begin under the supervision of Jetfire, Crosscheck, Socket, and Torque. Jetfire designs a language emulator to solve communication problems just in time to meet The Third, the really creepy leader of a neighboring Myr city. Torque manages to make the proper diplomatic moves to keep things from getting too hostile, but when it is confirmed by Chromedome that The Second, the leader of Torrid, is no where to be found, he gets a little angry and threatens to cut off everyone's gentials and let a shark wear them as a necklace or something. I said he was creepy. Somewhere around this point, Socket, Blades, and Blaster assist in the surgery of Sellc, a very important royal crab, who turns out to be pregnant, not dying. Why are you still reading any of this? Who are any of us anymore? Sometime after the miracle of crab birth, the trio of Carly Witwicky, Torque, and Spindrift investigate the disappearance of The Second, being assisted by Marin, the head of the Second's honor guard. They discover a myr-made tunnel dug under the bunker and follow it, only to discover the massacred bodies of the Second's honor guard! Before they can get to the bottom of the things, The Third arrives with guards and accuses Marin of kidnapping The Second, taking him to Ikan for trial! '''THIS IS MADNESS. IT'S AQUADNESS! Still convinced the game's players have interest in this campaign, the saga continues as Air Raid, Blades, First Aid, Jetfire, Repugnus, Slag, and Swerve join Gil on a trip to The Third's city of Ikan, where Marin is put on trial. The Autobots manage to cause enough problems that a recess is called, buying them time to find evidence that Marin is innocent! Notes Operation: Kill Shockwave is a return to plans set in motion the previous year by Scattershot to have Shockwave assassinated. The resistance soldier turned Autobot Shiftlock is also a key player, as Impactor chooses this op as her Autobot field training. It introduces the moon of Aquantis and it's native Myr people into the 2k5 Universe. In fact, it really has nothing to do with Shockwave after the third scene. The problem is that 'Arise, Aquantis, Arise' was a borderline trademark problem.